Um Amor Antigo
by Kyattsuai
Summary: Como seria apaixonar-se pela pessoa errada! Lê e descobre..


..Um Amor Antigo ..****

Passaram três anos, desde a última batalha das navegantes...

O Bem triunfou sobre o Mal, as navegantes conseguiram recuperar a alma de Galáxia, devolver todas as sementes de estrela incluindo a de Darien, que tal como sabem voltou para Serena, agora vivem juntos, Serena continua ciumenta, não deixa ninguém chegar perto de Darien, ele não liga muito a isso, pois vê esse tipo de atitude como uma prova do seu amor por ele e até lhe acha graça, Darien continua a trabalhar como arquitecto, numa grande empresa tem projectos muito importantes e finalmente... Serena e Darien preparam-se para casar, depois de muitos anos de namoro, de uma vida inteira (e até de algumas passadas), eles decidiram afirmar verdadeiramente o amor que os juntou...

Ami continua a ser a mais inteligente, a melhor aluna da escola, da turma e até de Lisboa, agora que Taiki partiu, tem agora uma nova vida, continua com as mesmas melhores amigas, mas tem algo de novo na sua vida, que mudou tudo... lembram-se do Rui? Um rapaz que tinha o poder de ver o futuro? Ele era um dos sete demónios do Reino das Trevas. Ele e Ami chegaram a começar um relacionamento, mas ele mudou-se para o interior do país com a família.

Rui voltou à alguns meses, oito para ser mais exacta, eles encontraram-se por acaso, algo que Rui afirma que sabia que acabaria por acontecer, começaram a namorar à duas semana, depois de o reencontro e eles adoram-se...

Rei e Chris? Quem dizia que ia dar certo?? Bem que a Serena sabia!! Depois de muitas confusões por causa do avô da Rei e até da própria Rei, acabaram por se entender, ele declarou-se a ela e a Rei claro derreteu-se... Neste momento estão nas montanhas... a passar a sua Lua de Mel... isso mesmo... casaram! Rei acabou por admitir que sempre sentiu algo por Chris, mas nunca teve foi coragem para admitir, sabem quem ajudou a esta relação? Claro que sim! A Serena... desta vez não teve de se transformar em vidente nem nada do tipo, apenas deu o seu conselho como amiga.. Quem diria que estas duas se iam tornar tão amigas?

Mako continua solteira, não por não ter pretendentes, mas continua a procurar algo dos seus ex-namorados, acreditam nisto? Mesmo depois dos sarilhos que isso trouxe...

Mako depois de se apaixonar pelo "Olho de Tigre" percebeu que o amor não era tão bonito como ela achava, mas mesmo assim, ela continua à procura do seu príncipe encantado, continua com a ideia que ele está mesmo ao virar da esquina (o Mário), ela acha que quando menos esperar, ele manifesta-se... Para que se preocupar??

A Michiru e a Haruka continuam inseparáveis, um pouco menos agora que Michiru tem tours pelo mundo inteiro, pois tornou-se uma famosa violinista, graças ao dueto que fez com os Star Lights, a partir desse dia que anda ocupada todos os dias, mas a Haruka nunca está longe, continua a ser a melhor amiga e também a protectora dela...

A Hotaru e Chibiusa agora são melhores amigas, apesar de Hotaru ser um pouco mais nova, essas duas entendem-se perfeitamente, essas sim são inseparáveis... Neste momento disputam um namorado... um qualquer... querem alguém em quem mandar, diz Chibiusa. Quem arranjará namorado mais rápido? Hotaru dá-se cada vez melhor com o pai e tem uma nova mãe... lembram-se da Esmeralda? Afinal não amava assim tanto o Príncipe Diamante! Depois de ser purificada, tornou-se humana, mais tarde conheceu o pai da Hotaru, ficou fascinada com a sua inteligência, a Hotaru diz que parecem entender-se cada vez melhor...

A Chibiusa vive com Serena e Darien, finalmente desistiu da ideia de que se ia casar com Darien, principalmente por saber agora que ele é a reencarnação do seu pai.

Ela conversa todos os dias com o Pegasus, que agora é humano... ele voltou à Terra, por causa dela, dão-se muito bem, parece que vai ser ela a primeira a mandar em alguém... Desta vez todos podem ver que ele não tem cara de cavalo... coitado...

A Phuu, navegante de Plutão, começou a vir mais vezes ao Planeta Terra, está a ajudar a "Small Lady" a activar todo o seu poder...

Falando agora da Mina, ainda é da escola Secundária, passou algum tempo e com ele algumas pessoas... mas ficam todas as recordações... 

Eu vou vos contar uma história de amor ou de vida, como quiserem... 

Depois do Allan, Mina pensou não conseguir voltar a amar ninguém, tinha medo de sofrer novamente, mas é inevitável fugir do amor... de quem nos está destinado...

Lembram-se do Safira, irmão do príncipe Diamante? Aqueles que acharam estranha a relação de Mina e Safira inicialmente *, tinham alguma razão... mas de certeza que perceberam a relação que existia entre eles, quando Safira "morreu"...

Eles conheceram-se algum tempo antes da luta contra a Galáxia, um dia em que Mina não conseguia dormir mais, decidiu ir dar uma volta antes de ir para a escola, viu um rapaz no parque, parecia sozinho e triste, teve alguma pena dele e por isso meteu conversa com ele, ele era muito simpático, como de costume Mina chegou atrasada à escola, mas desta vez por algo com sentido, por alguém que a despertou... pra a vida...

Á saída da escola passou de novo pelo parque, talvez acaso ou até um pressentimento mas ainda bem que o fez, lá estava ele:

"Oi! Voltou para aqui? Deve gostar mesmo deste parque!" diz Mina

"Oi outra vez! Não saí sequer daqui... perdi-me nos meus pensamentos e perdi pelos vistos também o meu tempo... estou lixado!" diz ele olhando para o relógio

"Porque? Tinha a namorada à espera?" 

A curiosidade foi maior, Mina teve de fazer aquela pergunta... 

"Não! Nem nada do tipo, tinha o meu irmão... chegar a esta hora..." respondeu rindo

"Vai matá-lo... Está assim tão triste?"

"Porque perguntas? Pareço?"

"Não sei, acho... deve ser da tua voz... desculpe, da sua voz..."

"Não faz mal, podes tratar-me por tu! Porque da minha voz?"

"Não sei, parece estranha... triste"

"Mostra tristeza?"

"Sim... Não deverias ir embora, por causa do teu irmão?"

"Agora... tens razão!"

"Então adeus! Também tenho de ir andado!"

"Adeus!"

Mina foi-se embora, mas sem saber porque não o conseguiu tirar da cabeça, a verdade é que ele era lindo, a sua voz.. mostrava tristeza, mas também calor, mostrava sinceridade e um pouco de orgulho... ele tinha um cabelo negro, brilhante e uns olhos verdes como o mar que pareciam transbordar de algum tipo de esperança, ele tinha esperança em algo... seria numa nova vida?

Mina passou as duas semanas seguintes a passar sempre pelo parque, na esperança de reencontrar o tal rapaz, mas nada dele... era um estranho...

Desta vez parou, não havia marcas daquele rapaz tão misterioso, que a tinha marcado tanto, sentou-se no baloiço e começou a pensar e foi ai que ouviu uma voz:

"Olá! De novo por aqui? Estás bem?!" era ele

"Sim... estou bem... estava apenas a pensar... acho que já sei o que é perder-me em pensamentos!" Diz ela olhando para o relógio

"Estás mesmo bem?"

"Sim... porque perguntas?"

"Os teus olhos parecem tristes... posso ajudar nalguma coisa?"

"S...Não me parece... Mas obrigado na mesma..."

"Deves querer ficar sozinha, não é? Adeus!"

"Não me dizes o teu nome?" perguntou Mina corando 

"Claro! Safira e o teu?" respondeu ele sorrindo

"Mina! Tens nome de pedra preciosa, és assim tão valioso?"

"Algumas pessoas o dizem... Adeus!"

Agora sabia o seu nome, agora sim, Mina não parava de pensar nele...

-- 17horas --

Mina estava em casa, muito nervosa até sem saber porque, tinha a imagem daquele rapaz na cabeça, tinha esperança de o voltar a ver...

Ela pensava:

"Seria ele tão triste como parecia?"

"E namorada? Será que tem?" 

"Que será que achou de mim?"

Enquanto lhe passavam mil e uma coisas pela cabeça, o telefone tocou, estava tão concentrada que nem o ouviu...

"Mina estás aí?" perguntou a mãe

"Sim, porque?"

"Está uma amiga tua ao telefone..." 

Mina desceu a correr...

"Sim? Quem fala?"

"É a Mako! Está tudo bem contigo?"

"Sim, porque?"

"Esqueceste-te de mim?!"

"O que?" perguntou Mina já começando a lembrar-se de algo

"Tínhamos combinado ir às compras!"

"Desculpa Mako, esqueci-me!"

"Tens a certeza que estás bem?? Que aconteceu?"

"Nada! Apenas tive a fazer umas coisas aqui em casa... como... arrumar o meu quarto, nem tive tempo de pensar nisso. Desculpas?"

"Só se me disseres o que aconteceu!"

"Nada, a sério!"

"Não disseste que tinhas estado a arrumar o teu quarto?"

"Sim... porque?"

"Podias pelo menos manter a tua historia... não sabes mesmo mentir! Que aconteceu?"

"Nada! Desculpas-me ou não?"

"Claro! Amanhã podes ir?"

"Claro! Desta vez prometo que não te deixo pendurada!"

"Então até amanhã!"

Mina meio triste ia já a subir as escadas, mas a mãe chama-a:

"Mina, podes chegar aqui?" pede lhe a mãe

"Já arrumas-te o teu quarto?!" perguntou-lhe a mãe espantada

"Mais ou menos..."

"Estás bem filha?"

"Sim, porque perguntas?"

"Primeiro não foste atender o telefone, és sempre a primeira a ir, o teu pai até te chega a chamar maluca... em segundo pareces andar triste... e em terceiro... disseste à tua amiga que tinhas estado a arrumar o quarto, mas ainda passei por lá e ele está tudo, menos arrumado!"

"Desculpa mãe!"

"Filha estás com algum problema?"

"Não mãe! Não te preocupes!"

"Sabes que se tiveres algum problema, podes falar comigo, não sabes?"

"Sim, mãe!" diz Mina dando um beijo à mãe

"Não me vejas apenas como tua mãe, vê-me também como tua amiga..."

"Obrigado mãezinha, mas está tudo óptimo..."

"Se tu o dizes! Não te esqueças da tua mãe!"

"Filha, já agora... não mintas às tuas amigas e se o fizeres... tenta arranjar uma boa desculpa e depois mantém-na! Mas ainda bem que tu não sabes mentir!"

"Mãezinha! Adoro-te!"

Mina vestiu o casaco, calçou os ténis...

"Mãe vou dar uma volta, já volto!"

Mina deu muitas voltas ao bairro, mas como por magia ia dar sempre ao parque... 

Farta de andar, sentou-se num banco que tinha vista para o parque... Estava de novo perdida em pensamentos, quando viu um rapaz a olhar para o parque, parecia ele, ela levantou-se, mas sem saber o que fazer, empoleirou-se nas grades da cerca e tentou ter a certeza de que era o Safira...

"É ele de certeza!" diz ela feliz

Mina correu o mais que podia até ao parque, mas quando lá chegou não estava ninguém... 

Mina sentou-se no baloiço onde tinha-se sentado e pediu a uma estrela cadente que estava a passar naquele momento, para aquele rapaz que lhe tinha tanto marcado aparecesse ali... em vez dele, apareceu outro...

"Mina? Que fazes por aqui? Não achas que já é um pouco tarde?" diz Darien

Mina não diz nada, sem dar por isso, começa a chorar...

"Anda Mina eu levo-te a casa!" 

Darien e Mina começaram a andar e ela não parava de olhar para trás...

"Estás bem?" perguntou Darien preocupado

"Sim!" diz Mina a sorrir

"Queres falar sobre isso?"

"O que?"

"Da razão porque estavas a chorar."

"Não sei!"

"Está-me a apetecer um café, queres?"

"Está bem!"

Mina e Darien entraram no primeiro café que viram e lá estava ele... no canto mais escuro da sala, Safira com um ar triste, apetecia chegar lá e faze-lo rir...

"Mina sentamo-nos aqui?" perguntou Darien

"Sim!" Mina sentou-se de frente para Safira

"Queres dizer-me agora o que se passa contigo?"

"Não sei bem! Antes de mais, acreditas em amor à primeira vista?"

"Acredito mais em paixão à primeira vista! Acho que amor é uma palavra muito forte para ser utilizada com à primeira vista, acredito sim em paixão à primeira conversa, à primeira vida e até em vidas passadas..." refere Darien rindo

"Que achas que se sente?"

"Não sei... talvez o mesmo que noutro tipo de paixão comum, mas é tudo num momento, deve ser uma sensação única..." diz Darien e Mina cala-se

"Foi isso que te aconteceu? Estás apaixonada?"

"Não sei! A serio que não sei!"

"Eu acredito no que dizes... acho que se tivesses a certeza não estavas aqui a olhá-lo de longe, estarias ali ao lado dele, a animá-lo..."

"Como é que... tu? De que estás a falar?"

"É aquele? O tristinho?!" diz Darien a brincar

"Também te parece triste?" 

"Parecia quando entramos... e como é o único rapaz que está daquele lado... espero que estejamos a falar da mesma pessoa..." diz o Darien a brincar

"Acho que sim, achas que deveria..." 

Safira levanta-se e quando passa por Mina:

"Oi! Tudo bem?" ele olha para Darien e vai embora

Mina segue-o com os seus olhos, até ele sair do café e deixar de o ver...

"Pareceu ciumento! Ele sabe que não tens namorado?" diz Darien

"O que? Não! Não perguntou!"

"Acho que agora já sabe!!"

"Achas que ele... pensa que... nós??"

"Sem dúvida!"

"Obrigado Darien por esta conversa... Tenho de ir!"

"Boa sorte Mina!"

Mina como por intuição vai a correr para o parque, mas nada dele, olha de repente para cima, para o sitio onde ela estava inicialmente, lá estava ele, empoleirado nas grades, parecia um deus, estava a olhar para as estrelas, quando Safira viu Mina não conseguiu tirar os seus olhos dela, esquecendo-se das estrelas, Mina foi na sua direcção calma, mas muito nervosa interiormente...

"Olá outra vez!" diz ela

"Deves ler-me os pensamentos..." respondeu ele

"Desculpa?"

"De que?"

"Eu leio os teus pensamentos porque?"

"Porque estava a pensar em ti... e no teu namorado..." diz ele começando a corar

"Que namorado?"

"Aquele rapaz que estava contigo no café! Não é teu namorado?"

"Quem me dera a mim!"

"Gostas dele?"

"Não!"

"Mas disseste... esquece!"

Safira voltou a olhar para as estrelas e naquele momento passou uma estrela cadente...

"Estás a pedir um desejo?" perguntou Mina

"O que?"

"Não sabes o que se deve fazer quando passa uma estrela cadente?"

"Acho que não!"

"Deve pedir-se um desejo..."

"Porque?"

"Não sei! Simplesmente pede.." 

Mina fechou os olhos e pensou em algo especial, tão especial como aquele momento em que se encontrava... 

"... que acontecessem muitos mais momentos como aquele... com ele..."

Mina abriu os olhos e Safira estava sentado num banco:

"Não acreditas que se pode realizar?" perguntou Mina

"O teu desejo talvez, agora o meu..."

"O teu desejo é assim tão difícil de se concretizar?"

"Um bocado..."

"Acreditas nele? Tens esperança nele?"

"Nem por isso!"

"Tens de acreditar nele e se tiveres esperança, de certeza que se realiza!"

"Quando o teu se realizar diz-me, ai terei mais esperança no meu..." 

"Olha que eu digo! Já agora... será demais perguntar... qual é o teu?" Mina corou

"Tenho muitos... mas este que pedi... é segredo..."

"Um segredo? Eu sou muito curiosa!"

"Talvez um dia te conte..." diz Safira rindo-se

"Acredita que vou esperar por esse dia!"

"Espero que sim... quem era aquele rapaz?"

"Ninguém de especial... um amigo..."

"Parecem muito íntimos..."

"Nem pensar... a Serena matava-me!"

"Quem é essa?"

"A namorada dele!"

"Tenho de ir... o meu irmão está à espera!"

"Com que então o irmão..."

"Sim..."

"Está bem... Adeus..." 

Safira foi embora, deixando Mina sozinha...

-- No quarto de Safira --

"Onde estavas?" perguntou Diamante

"Fui dar um passeio!" respondeu Safira

"Ultimamente andas a dar passeios a mais não achas?"

"Estás a dizer que sou teu prisioneiro, é?"

"Sabes bem que não! Apenas estou preocupado contigo!"

"Foste tu que mandas-te a Esmeralda seguir-me?"

"Claro que... espera... acho que não!" diz Diamante

"Se calhar ela está simplesmente interessada em ti!" diz Diamante a brincar

"Não, ela gosta mesmo e muito mais de ti..." diz Safira a chatea-lo

"E tu, como te sentes com isso?"

"Se não andas com ela por minha causa, estás à vontade... ela irrita-me!"

"Eu e ela?? Podes ficar tu com ela!"

"Podes ir, já tivemos a conversa do dia... eu estou óptimo..." 

"Safira, andas interessado em alguém?"

"Porque essa estúpida pergunta?" diz Safira mudando radicalmente de atitude

"Por nada, apenas não acho normal o meu maninho, com esta idade, andar sempre sozinho, mais nada! Queres que eu te arranje uma namorada?"

"Pára de me tratar como um animal de estimação! Porque não me deixas para variar, fazer algo sozinho, por mim, entendes?"

"Estás tão chateado porque? Como animal de estimação??"

"Sim... até parece... como com os cães... que chegou a altura de acasalar e queres arranjar-me uma cadela com o cio..."

"A minha oferta foi de coração!"

"De um coração gelado? Obrigado maninho!"

"Por essa atitude, estás a partir de agora de castigo, considera-te prisioneiro!"

"O que? Deves pensar que és meu pai... que me podes mandar para o quarto... neste caso pôr-me de castigo, só por eu te contrariar..."

"Tu não andas mesmo bem! Estás tão rebelde comigo porque? Que fiz?" 

"Nada... vai-te apenas acostumando..."

Diamante vai embora deixando Safira sozinho, uma vitima perfeita...

"Safira! Pensas em que?" pergunta Esmeralda

"Nada que te interesse! Deixem-me todos!!"

"Não é preciso seres mau!!"

"Vai pentear... os teus cabelos que de macios não tem nada ou por jóias... deixa-me!"

"Ok! Já percebi! És mesmo estúpido!" 

"Ainda aí estás? Que queres?"

"Safira ajuda-me a conquistar o teu irmão!"

"Bem, vocês tiraram o dia para me chatear..."

"Acredito que o teu irmão te tenha feito alguma coisa, mas que te fiz eu?"

"O que??" Olha que para conquistares o meu irmão não precisas de me atrair..."

"Eu agrado-te?"

"Já começas??"

"Responde!" diz Esmeralda aproximando-se pronta a seduzir

"Tu... repugnas-me!"

"O que?? Preferes a tua amiga... humana?"

"Ai de ti... se lhe tocas!"

"Eu disse alguma coisa?"

"Olha que eu não estou a brincar!"

"Saíste mesmo ao teu irmão! Tanto no mau humor como na coragem... mas acho que tu estás a ir pelo caminho errado... adeus!"

Safira passou o resto da noite a pensar naquilo da estrela cadente...

"Será que a rapariga tinha razão? Será que o meu desejo vai-se realizar?"

-- 8horas e 5minutos --

Mina acordou um bocado tarde e foi a correr para a escola...

"Vou chegar atrasada outra vez!" 

Mina ao passar pelo parque viu lá Safira, não conseguiu resistir e foi ter com ele...

"Olá! Aqui de manhãzinha?" perguntou Mina

"Sim, e tu?"

"Vou para a escola!"

"Não chegues atrasada por minha culpa!"

"Já vou chegar, não importa! O teu desejo já se realizou?"

"Não e o teu?"

"Mais ou menos..."

Mina começou a falar, da estrela cadente, sem se calar, então Safira de repente parou o baloiço onde estava sentado, levantou-se e beijou Mina...

Safira ficou muito embaraçado e de Mina nem se pode falar...

Mina não queria acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer, não sabia como agir, estava apenas à espera que Safira fala-se...

"Desculpa! Sou mesmo estúpido..." diz Safira

"Não faz mal... Quero dizer... Porque fizeste isto?"

"Não sei, apeteceu-me! Senti uma necessidade de o fazer..."

"Já percebi tudo, és um típico Don Juan não é, engatas por engatar?"

"Bem... Não é nada disso!"

"Achas-te que estávamos a ter conversa a mais e quiseste por um pouco de acção!"

"Não é nada disso!"

"Estás com o cio!" 

"Outra que me vê como cão... Esta é a última vez que nos vimos..."

"Que lata!! Beijas-me e dizes isso?! É preciso ser-se muito estúpido mesmo!"

"Não é que ontem tive..."

"Um sonho... não me digas... eu chego lá... tiveste uma visão..."

"... Uma discussão com o meu irmão... e ele mais ou menos castigou-me!"

"És alguma criança, para o teu irmão te por de castigo?"

"Ele é tipo meu pai, já estou a desobedecer só por estar aqui!"

"Desculpa!"

"Pelo que?" perguntou Safira admirado

"Não estou a ser muito justa, não tens de me dar explicações..."

"Tenho, eu fui um autêntico burro, não devia sequer estar aqui..."

"Então porque vieste?"

"Não sei... apenas senti que tinha de vir... de te ver..."

"... Por uma última vez..."

"Sim! Mas mesmo assim, não tenho razão para ter feito o que fiz..."

Mina aproximou-se de Safira, ficando muito vermelha, deu-lhe um beijo na testa... 

E ganhando coragem... Beijou-o tão apaixonadamente como Safira o tinha feito...

"Agora estamos quites!" diz Mina sorrindo

"Tenho de ir andando, antes que ele perceba que eu sai!"

"Certo... Adeus..."

Safira afastou-se, Mina sentou-se no baloiço e baixou a cabeça, de repente viu uma sombra, que lhe deu a mão... era Safira, ela pegou-lhe na mão e beijaram-se...

Foi um beijo diferente, com mais calor, esse sim podia dizer-se que era um beijo de despedida, muito emocionada e triste, escorreu uma lágrima pela face de Mina, Safira passou a mão pelos seus olhos limpou-os e ao afastar-se ele próprio chorou...

Foi a última vez que se viram... aquele beijo ficou na memória de cada um...

Até ao dia em que Safira decidiu ajudar Serena e ser aliado das navegantes...

Depois desta Luta tudo tinha mudado, pois Mina tinha visto Safira morrer à sua frente, ou pelo menos ela achava que ele tinha morrido...

-- Um mês depois - Dia de Natal -- 

"Mina vieram entregar uma coisa para ti hoje à tarde!" diz a mãe

"De quem? Onde está?" 

"Deixei na Sala de Jantar, está junto às tuas coisas! Não sei de quem é!" 

Mina viu um pequeno embrulho num tecido azul claro com estrelinhas... ao laço estava colado um pequeno coração... Mina curiosa abriu imediatamente... era uma caixa preta que continha um fio lindíssimo com uma medalha com ... uma Safira... Mina ficou paralisada a olhar para aquilo, não sabia o que devia fazer... ao tocar no fio, viu um cartão branco, retirou-o da caixa e leu:

"Já que não posso estar contigo neste dia tão especial para vocês terrestres, que este colar te acompanhe! Juro-te que um dia eu estarei aí no lugar dele... junto a ti!"

Mina enquanto lia o cartão chorava e imaginava esse dito dia em que ele fosse aparecer, mas também não tirava da cabeça aquela terrível imagem... da sua morte... "Será possível que o Safira esteja vivo?"

Aqui começou a angustia de Mina...

-- Festa de Fim de Ano --

Mina farta de ficar em casa, decidiu que esta era a altura óptima para mudar a sua atitude... então decidiu ir à festa da escola... Vestiu o melhor vestido que tinha, o mais esplêndido... ela queria arrasar... era um vestido comprido de veludo azul, tinha um desenho de uma lua na parte da frente e em redor estrelas... dava a imagem de um céu nocturno cheio de estrelas, em que a única coisa que se fazia notar era a Lua... para terminar de se arranjar, decidiu colocar o fio com a Safira... 

Mina estava pronta, a partir deste dia tudo ia mudar e que dia melhor do que o último do ano... deixar tudo para trás ou pelo menos... tentar... 

"Mina! Ainda bem que vieste? Estás linda! Que achas da festa?" pergunta Rei

"Sim, acabei por vir! A decoração do ginásio está fantástica!" responde Mina

"Está, não está! E o banquete na sala dos professores? Já viste?" 

"Ainda não vi! Fizeste tudo sozinha?" 

"Mais ou menos... a minha turma ajudou muito!" 

"Então o Chris, está tudo bem?"

"Sim, maravilhoso... estou mesmo apaixonada e... casada... quem diria?"

"Rei!! Há um problema com as luzes!" diz Helena da turma dela

"Desculpa Mina, tenho de ir ver o que se passa! Não te importas?"

"Claro que não... onde é que estão as outras?"

"Desculpa... estão no Campo Interno... "

Mina foi para o Campo, ao passar pelo pátio, viu um rapaz que estava rodeado de muitas raparigas, ele era giro e parecia bastante familiar...

"Oi meninas, está tudo bem?" diz Mina

"Mina vieste?!" diz Serena

"Sim!" diz Mina a sorrir

"Estás mais bem disposta! E deixa-me dizer-te que estás uma brasa!" diz Darien

"Darien! E eu? Tu de mim não disseste nada!" diz Serena

"É verdade... pareces diferente! Estás bem?" pergunta Mako 

"Tou óptima!"

"Acho que a Mina continua triste por causa do Safira..." sussurra Ami

"Preparadas para iniciar o novo ano?" diz Mina para chamar a atenção de Ami

"Sim Mina e tu? Preparada para por o passado para trás das costas?" diz Haruka

"Mina não ligues!" diz Michiru

"Queres dançar, para me desculpares?" pergunta Darien a Serena

"Sim! Com vossa licença!" diz Serena dirigindo-se para a pista de dança

"Mina.. olha que eu também quero dançar contigo!" diz Darien

"O que?" diz Serena

"Estava a brincar!" diz Darien

"Eu também queria dançar... mas acho que não tenho muita sorte..." diz Mako

"Michiru concedes-me esta dança?" pergunta Haruka

"Claro!" responde Michiru dando a mão a Haruka

"Ami! Queres ir dar uma volta até ao pátio?" pergunta Rui

"Sim... Obrigado por me convidares!" responde Ami felicíssima

"Acho que somos as azaradas da noite, não é Mina?" pergunta Mako

"Pelos vistos! Aquele não é o... o Mário?" pergunta Mina a Mako

"Acho que sim. Será que ele aceitaria dançar comigo?" pergunta Mako

"Porque não tentas? Como é o último dia do ano....talvez tenhas sorte..." 

"Sim... vou tentar a minha sorte... não te importas de ficar aqui sozinha?"

"Claro que não! Boa Sorte... é a única coisa que te digo..."

Mina encostada a um canto, pensava como seria maravilhoso dançar com Safira, mas em vez disso ela estava num canto, sozinha...

"Estás sozinha?" 

"Sim..." Mina não conseguia acreditar... era o Safira

"Então... queres dançar comigo?"

"Sim..."

Mina e ele dançaram durante horas e horas até que...

"Não sei o que se passa comigo?" diz ele

"O que?"

"Estou a dançar contigo aqui e... nem sei o teu nome..."

"O meu nome?"

"Sim... não sei porque mas tu chamaste-me a atenção... aqui sozinha... linda..."

"Chamo-me Mina..." respondeu ela triste 

"Eu sou o Brandon... não tens namorado?"

"Não..." diz Mina reparando em algumas diferenças em relação ao Safira

"Eu também não ando com ninguém..."

Mina de repente lembrou-se de algo...

-- FlashBack --

"Olá Mina queres ir tomar um café?" pergunta Brandon

"Não! Eu já não te disse que não quero nada contigo..." responde Mina do Futuro

"Mina eu queria apenas... dá-me uma chance!"

"Não! Eu sei que nunca vou sentir nada por ti... infelizmente..."

"Irei encontrar alguém que goste de mim, é isso?" pergunta Mina

"Mais ou menos... não podemos revelar o futuro..." dizem elas rindo

"É aquele rapaz... Brandon... não é?" pergunta Mina

"Já dissemos que não podemos dizer nada do futuro..." diz Mia

-- Fim --

"Estás a ouvir-me?" perguntou Brandon

"O que? Desculpa... perdi-me em pensamentos meus..."

"Estavas a pensar em que exactamente?"

"Nada de especial... Dizias o que?"

"Falava de ti..." diz Brandon rindo

"De mim?"

"Sim... eu estava a dizer-te que não entendia como não tinhas namorado... tão bonita e simpática... pareces também muito meiga... um sonho de namorada..."

"Obrigado, mas até hoje não conheci ninguém a que valesse a pena me entregar..."

"Nunca tiveste um namorado?"

"Claro... mas nunca foi nada serio..."

"Estavas à minha espera!" diz Brandon a brincar

"Se calhar..."

"Tu..." Brandon sem saber porque ficou pensativo

"Eu... o que?"

"Não sei, mas tu... lembras-me alguém... mas não sei quem..."

"Alguém importante?"

"Talvez... não sei..."

"Espero que sim..."

"Acho que estamos a ir depressa demais... é melhor eu ir..." diz Brandon

"Estás a fugir de mim?"

"Não... Nada disso..." 

"Está bem..."

"Desculpa, mas... neste momento não estou preparado para uma relação assim..."

"Assim como?"

"Séria... não te quero magoar..."

"Obrigado... mas... eu..."

"O que?"

"Nada... Adeus..."

"Adeus..."

Alguns minutos depois Mina foi rodeada por pessoas e perguntas...

"Mina quem era aquele borracho?" pergunta Mako

"É o... Brandon..."

"Andas com ele?" pergunta Michiru

"Não! Acabei de conhece-lo!"

"Estão a falar do que?" pergunta Serena

"Do Brandon, o rapaz com quem a Mina estava a dançar..." respondeu a Mako

"Tu e o Brandon?" pergunta Darien

"Eu e o Brandon o que?"

"Conheceram-se agora e já estão tão íntimos..." diz Serena

"Não é nada disso... somos só amigos... como estava sozinha... ele convidou-me para dançar... nada mais!"

"Como se fossemos acreditar nisso!" diz Mako

"A sério... ele achou que eu não devia estar ali de lado sozinha... apenas isso..."

"Mas tu bem que gostavas que ele..." diz Mako

"...Mina queres ir dar uma volta?" pergunta Serena interrompendo Mako

"Sim... claro..." 

-- No pátio --

"Mina esse Brandon disse-te o que?" pergunta Serena

"Porque a pergunta?"

"Pareces muito feliz..."

"Ele não disse nada de especial..."

"Desculpa, dizer-te isto... mas... pelo que me disseram, ele não é rapaz para ti..."

"Como não é rapaz para mim?"

"Ele é um mulherengo, anda todas as semanas com alguém..."

"Neste momento não anda..."

"Mina não caias nessa, ele está a tentar encantar-te..."

"Eu não acho..."

"Pelos vistos conseguiu!"

"Ele é muito parecido com o Safira... tem os olhos dele..."

"Não... Por favor... não o compares ao Safira... são muito diferentes..."

"Tu pensas isso porque não conheces-te bem o Safira... eu sei como ele era... ele e o Brandon são muito parecidos... e eu sei que no meu futuro..."

"O que?"

"Ele e eu... ele é o Safira... não sei como, nem desde quando... mas sei que é ele!"

"Mina deixa de procurar o Safira em todos... ele morreu... encara a verdade..."

"Serena o seu corpo desapareceu, mas eu tenho a certeza que ele está vivo e comigo... ele está vivo... algures... perto de mim..."

"É muito bonito esse sentimento que sentes por ele, mas não te podes deixar dominar por ele, não é saudável..." 

"Serena... o Brandon até pode não ser o Safira... mas eu prefiro descobri-lo por mim... eu prefiro desiludir-me por mim mesma..."

"Mina... sinceramente espero que tenhas razão e que não te desiludas..."

"Vou-me embora para casa..."

"Mina... não ficaste chateada comigo, pois não?!"

"Não... A minha mãe... está à minha espera... só isso..."

"Mina, eu apenas te disse isto, porque és minha amiga, não te quero ver magoada!"

"Eu sei Serena... mas eu quero tanto voltar a encontrar o Safira... eu amava-o tanto... não consigo deixar de procura-lo... de tal como a Mako... procurar alguém semelhante a ele... não consigo..."

"Mina..."

"Tenho de ir andando... Adeus..."

"Adeus..."

-- Casa da Mina - Quarto --

Mina chegou a casa e foi até à varanda não conseguia deixar de pensar no Brandon, ele tinha algo do Safira... podia ser algo mínimo que ela não conseguisse sequer ver, mas a Mina sabia que algo a prendia a ele...

"Será possível... eu estava tão triste que nem me apercebi que aquele rapaz no meu futuro... o Brandon... era o Safira... será?"

"Mina... que tens?" pergunta Artemisa

"Oi Artemisa, o dia correu-te bem?"

"Perguntei primeiro..."

"Não tenho nada... estou apenas triste..."

"Que se passou? Foi algo na festa? Foste à festa, não foste?"

"Sim... aquilo estava tão fixe... mesmo muito fixe..."

"Que tens Joaninha?"

"Achas possível, o Safira ter reencarnado no corpo de outra pessoa?"

"Tinha de ser... tu não o consegues tirar da tua cabeça?"

"Não me respondes-te..."

"Claro que é possível... mas como?"

"Mas porque é que perguntas isso?" continua Artemisa

"Eu conheci hoje um rapaz que tem muito haver com ele..."

"Mas ele... não se lembrou de ti, não é?"

"Sim... ele tem os mesmos olhos, mas também é diferente..."

""Mina... pode até ser o Safira, mas nada o garante..."

"O Pegasus continua a comunicar-se com a Chibiusa?"

"Estás a falar do unicórnio ou do rapaz?" responde Artemisa para lembrar Mina

"Há maneira de eu falar com o espirito dele?"

"Talvez... mas porque não tentas falar com a Galáxia em vez disso?"

"Achas que ela me pode esclarecer?"

"Sim... ela tanto roubou como devolveu sementes de estrela... ela pode dizer-te o que aconteceu com a do Safira..."

"Obrigado Artemisa..."

Mina foi antes ter com a Chibiusa... tocou à campainha...

"Quem é?" perguntou Chibiusa

"É a Mina!"

"Que queres?"

"Podes ajudar-me numa coisa?"

"Claro... entra."

As duas dirigiram-se para a sala, sentaram-se no sofá...

"Tu vieste tomar conta de mim? Não é já um pouco tarde?"

"Não é nada disso... tu ainda consegues falar com o Pegasus?"

"O que? Como é que sabes disso?"

"O Luna via-te muitas vezes a falar com o Pegasus na casa da Serena."

"Eu agora converso com o Príncipe pessoalmente..."

"Ele continua com o mesmo poder?"

"Sim... porque tantas perguntas sobre ele?"

"Eu queria que lhe dissesses que preciso falar com ele..."

"Sobre o que?"

"Sobre as sementes de estrela..."

"Se é urgente... ele está no jardim perto da igreja..."

"Obrigado Chibiusa..."

Mina foi até ao parque onde se encontrava o Pegasus...

"Olá!" 

"Eu conheço-te de algum sitio?"

"Eu sou amiga da Chibiusa..."

"Eu sei, mas conheço-te de outro sitio..."

"Talvez..." 

"Tu és uma das navegantes."

"Sim... tu sabes o que aconteceu às sementes de estrela?"

"Vais direita ao assunto... Sei!"

"Dizes-me?"

"E se eu dizer... Não!"

"Desculpa?!"

"Talvez... queres saber o destino de alguma em particular?"

"Sim... que aconteceu ao Príncipe Safira..."

"Bem... soube que perdeu as memórias e o seu espirito encarnou em algum terrestre."

"Então é possível, ele estar aqui na cidade, mas não se lembrar de nada?"

"Exacto..."

"Viste-o?"

"Não sei, talvez..." diz Pegasus deixando Mina triste

"O Safira já tinha morrido antes de lhe terem roubado a semente de estrela, por isso é estranho, ele ter reencarnado... eu não acredito muito nessa hipótese..." diz Pegasus

"Como posso ter a certeza que é ele?"

"Não podes! Se for ele acabará por se lembrar..." 

"E se não for..." pensou Mina 

"Se não for ele, então não tens nada a fazer... e acredita que podes demorar muito para descobrir a verdade..."

"Muito? Como por exemplo, quanto tempo?"

"Pode levar tanto um mês, como um ano... ou até uma vida." 

"Obrigado Pegasus!"

"Elios!"

"O que?"

"O meu nome é Elios..." 

"Desculpa! Que quer dizer o nome?"

"Bem... Helios é o Deus do Sol... eu sou o sacerdote de Elysium..."

"... Pegasus... desculpa Elios... Isso é muito longe?"

"Mais ou menos?! Elysium é o país que protege a Terra."

"País? Que fazes como sacerdote?

"Eu protejo Elysium e o cristal dourado."

"O que é o cristal dourado?"

"É como... o cristal prateado..."

"Obrigado Elios! Ajudas-te muito!!"

Mina foi embora e ao passar pela escola, viu um casal sentado num banco, ao aproximar-se verificou que era a Mako e o Mário, pareciam muito felizes e muito íntimos... Mina encostou-se a uma arvore e começou a pensar em tudo o que já tinha passado por causa do Safira, tinha jurado que ia mudar, este seria o seu último dia de tristeza, ao olhar para o céu viu uma estrela cadente, escorreu-lhe uma lágrima pela face e surgiram duas vozes:

"Sabes está é a melhor noite da minha vida..." diz a rapariga

"Porque eu estou aqui? contigo?" diz o rapaz

"Sim!"

"Eu também estou mais ou menos feliz..." e beijaram-se

Mina de início pensou que fosse a Mako e o Mário, mas ao olhar mais atentamente, reparou no smoking que ele usava, era o Brandon... Mina ficou desesperada...

Foi a correr até ao parque onde costumava conversar com Safira e chorou ali desesperadamente, sem conseguir se conter, nada a acalmava... faltavam 5minutos para a meia-noite... ela estava ali... sozinha... a chorar...

"Como posso cumprir a minha promessa assim?" pensou Mina

Olhou para o céu e ao ver uma estrela cadente pediu um pedido:

"Eu quero ser feliz, eu não quero chorar mais, eu quero gostar de alguém que goste de mim, quero parar de sofrer... estrela cadente dai-me forças para superar a tristeza!"

Mina de repente viu Brandon a passar, ao vê-la a chorar parou e foi na sua direcção...

"Estás bem?" pergunta Brandon 

"Sim..." diz Mina a tentar acalmar-se

"Eu não te conheço de algum... és a rapariga da festa..." 

"Uma das com quem dançaste..."

"Não... por acaso foste a única!" diz ele sentando-se no baloiço 

"Deixaste a tua namorada na fila de espera?"

"A minha namorada?? Não! Acho eu?!" e começou a baloiçar

"Estás a gostar?"

"Do que? Disto? Já há muito que não andava de baloiço!"

"Vê-se!"

"Já me tinha esquecido da sensação!" 

"Pois..."

"Pareces-te mais simpática quando dançamos!!"

"É capaz!"

"Quem te disse que eu tenho namorada?"

"É segredo?"

"Não?!"

"Começas-te à pouco tempo, não disseste ainda a ninguém?" 

"Alterando a pergunta: como é que sabes que tenho namorada?"

"Vi-te com uma rapariga à bocado..."

"Ah! Não é nada de especial... foi um beijo de início de ano..."

"Faltam 2minutos para o início do ano!"

"Pelos vistos ela enganou-me!"

"Que estás aqui a fazer?"

"O que? Eu ia para casa, moro do outro lado da rua, vi-te aqui... a chorar..."

"Podias ter continuado com o teu caminho..."

"Não seja por isso! Xau!"

Brandon vai-se embora chateado... e Mina fica por um lado feliz, então ele não tinha namorada, mas por outro lado permanece triste, ele dá beijos a todas? 

Mina nunca conseguiria cumprir a promessa de andar mais feliz neste novo ano, principalmente com o Brandon por perto...

A Serena tinha razão... ele não era o tipo de rapaz para ela...

Mina foi ter com as outras ao Bar do Tommy... para festejar o Novo Ano... bebeu muito e foi para casa às altas horas da manhã...

-- Dia Seguinte – 9horas e 17minutos --

Mina estava ainda estava a dormir, a ter um sonho maravilhoso, de repente acorda com o tocar do telefone...

"Sim? Quem fala?" pergunta Mina

"É o Brandon... o chato de ontem!"

"De ontem?"

"Sim... o rapaz que dançou contigo na festa da escola!"

"Desculpa, não me lembro..."

"Ficaste assim tão chateada? Que é que eu fiz, já agora?"

"Nada... é que eu ontem fui a uma festa e... dói-me um bocado a cabeça e acabei de acordar... é normal não me lembrar de grande coisa!"

"Ok! Podes vir ter comigo a... um café perto da escola daqui a... 3horas?"

"Claro... como se chama o café?"

"O Luar..."

"Que romântico! Estarei lá!"

"Espero que sim... xau!"

Mina tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e saiu...já se lembrava de tudo... ou pelo menos da maior parte... Mina chegou ao café quase uma hora antes do combinado...

"Oi Mina!" diz Brandon

"Vieste cedo!"

"Tu também!"

"Sim..." 

"Pareces mais bem disposta..." 

"É normal... ontem não estava muito bem!" 

"Gosto muito mais de te ver assim!"

"Desculpa aquilo de ontem, mas..." 

"Não precisas de explicar... não estavas bem... bem me parecia que não eras assim!"

"Assim como?" 

"Antipática... eu sabia que aquela rapariga com quem eu tinha dançado não podia ser assim, eu sabia!"

"Já agora como é que arranjaste o meu número de telefone?"

"Tenho bons contactos na escola... não foi preciso ir muito longe..." 

"Ok!"

"Mina Lima!"

"Também descobriste o meu nome?" 

"Tu disseste que te chamavas Mina, disseram-me a tua turma e como foi hoje lá à escola, aproveitei para ir ver as tuas notas..." 

"As minhas notas?"

"Foi mal? Não devia ter ido?"

"Não... sei lá... acho apenas estranho..." 

"Então é melhor não falar das tuas notas?! Certo?!"

"Porque quiseste que eu viesse aqui?"

"Não me lembro... isso sim é estranho..." 

"Ok!"

"Pois..." 

"Oi Brandon! Vais hoje à festa da Rei?" pergunta Emma

"Não sei... vais?" pergunta Brandon à Mina

"Sim!" 

"Adoro o teu sorriso!" diz Brandon a Mina

"Vais sozinho?" pergunta a Emma

"Não sei... que achas Emma?" responde Brandon olhando para Mina

"Claro que não! Tu nunca vais sozinho a lado nenhum! Vais levar a Susana ou a Cátia? Se calhar a Silvia!" diz Emma

"Vai chatear para outro lado!" responde-lhe Brandon rindo

"Já agora vais com quem?" pergunta Mina

"Não sei... pensei que querias ir comigo!"

"O Brandon deve ir com a Silvia!" diz Emma

"Alguém te pediu opinião?" diz Brandon

"Claro que não! Vou retirar-me!" responde Emma

"Ela parece gostar muito de ti!" diz Mina

"O que? Se é assim que ela o demostra?"

"Porque? Que fez ela?"

"Que fez ela? Viste a maneira como falou? A meter-se na nossa conversa!"

"Ela é apenas ciumenta!"

"Tu és ciumenta?"

"Eu? Acho que sim... E tu?"

"Muito! Não suporto ver a minha namorada com outro rapaz!"

"Então tens namorada..."

"Não! Só estava a dar um exemplo... sou mais ciumento com isso!"

"Chamas à tua namorada, ''isso''?"

"Tu levas tudo muito a sério, não é?"

"Nem por isso!" 

"Voltando à festa... vais comigo?"

"Sim... se quiseres..."

"Sabes bem que quero..." 

"Encontramo-nos lá a que horas?"

"Começa às 15horas... por volta das 14h45m?"

"Está bem!" 

"Xau!"

Mina ficou a tarde toda ansiando pela festa... por algumas horas conseguiu-se esquecer que aquele podia ser o Safira, ela não quis saber, ele era simpático e divertido... um rapaz super porreiro e queria sair com ela... 

Mina precisava de falar com alguém...

"Oi Mako! A que horas vai para a festa?" pergunta Mina

"Oi Mina! Está tudo bem? Vou por volta das 3horas e tu?"

"Eu vou um pouco mais cedo... para ir ter com o Brandon!" 

"Vocês vão juntos?"

"Sim!"

"Eu vou com o Mário! Estava para te ligar, mas comecei a pensar que ias sozinha, então não tive coragem... desculpa!"

"Não faz mal..."

"Com que então... tu e o Brandon? E dizias que não havia nada!"

"Não havia, nem há!"

"Pois... está bem?"

"Ele convidou-me apenas para ir com ele?" 

"Como é que isso aconteceu?"

"Porque? Achas assim tão impossível, ele convidar-me?"

"Não, mas como tu dizes... não há nada entre vocês!" 

"Encontramo-nos ontem antes de eu ir ter com elas à discoteca, aí começou a nossa conversa e acabamo-la à bocado, num café! Ele é que me ligou!"

"Ligou-te a convidar-te... ida a um café? E dizes tu que não há nada?!"

"Não há nada!"

"Tu é que sabes! Ligas-te porque mesmo?"

"Queria perguntar-te a que horas ias, não queria ir sozinha..."

"Ok... eu ligo ao Mário para ir mais cedo e passo pela tua casa para te ir buscar."

"Está bem! Até logo!"

-- 2horas e 40minutos --

Mina estava em casa à espera da Mako, estava muito feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo nervosa com o encontro com Brandon... A campainha tocou... 

"Mãe vou sair! Até logo!"

"Está bem! Se vieres tarde, avisa!"

Mina vai acorrer até à porta... ao abrir...

"Brandon?!" 

"Oi! Estava um bocado impaciente! Achei melhor vir buscar-te!"

"Entra!"

"Não vamos embora?" 

"Eu tinha combinado ir com uma amiga minha... até ao templo!"

"Ok..."

"Queres beber alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigado!"

Sentaram-se e ficaram calados até a campainha tocar novamente...

"Aqui estou eu!" diz Mako contentíssima 

"Finalmente... o Brandon já chegou!"

"Finalmente vou conhecer o Brandon!"

"Mako por favor..."

Mina entrou com Mako na sala onde estava Brandon...

"Brandon podemos ir, se quiseres... já agora... esta é a Mako..." diz Mina

"Claro! Muito prazer Mako!"

"O prazer é todo meu... acredita..." diz Mako rindo-se

Como combinado foram até ao tempo e ao chegar lá, encontram o grupo de amigas de Mina e alguns amigos de Brandon...

"Mina, olha ali a Ami e as outras!" diz Mako

"Queres conhecer as minhas amigas, Brandon?" pergunta Mina

"Está bem!"

"Olá meninas! Este é o novo namorado da Mina..." diz a Mako

"Novo namorado? E tu Mina não contavas nada?" diz Serena

"A Mako estava a brincar, somos apenas amigos!" diz Mina

"Brandon esta é a Serena... esta é a Ami... esta é a Rei... Michiru... Haruka... Chibiusa... Hotaru... e Mia e estes são o Mário e o namorado da Serena, Darien..."

"Eu conheço já o Darien e o Mário..." responde Brandon à Mina

Entraram todos no templo, em direcção a uma sala que estava decorada... 

"Mário vamos dançar?" pergunta Mako

"Serena queres dançar?" pergunta Darien

Vão todos para a pista de dança com excepção de Rei, Mina e Brandon...

"Mina, vou ter com o Chris!" diz Rei

"Mina queres ir dar uma volta?" pergunta Brandon

"Está bem!" responde Mina

Mina e Brandon ficam finalmente a sós... no pátio do Templo...

"Tenho de te dizer uma coisa!" diz Brandon

"O que?"

"Eu sinto-me muito bem contigo!"

"A sério?"

"Sim. Bem demais... o que acho estranho..."

"Porque?"

"Porque eu não sou do tipo de rapaz de me pegar a ninguém e..."

"Estás a tentar dizer alguma coisa? Diz!"

"Tu és muito importante para mim... mas não sei porque!"

"O que?"

"Eu sem saber porque, sinto que é contigo que devo ficar... que te devo proteger..."

"Tu queres proteger-me?"

"Sim... eu sinto-me como uma parte de ti... desde aquele dia..."

"Quando?"

"Na festa... desde que dancei contigo... não consigo esquecer-te!"

"Eu também tenho de confessar algo!"

"Aí sim?"

"Eu também não consigo deixar de pensar em ti.. desde aquele dia... tu lembras-me alguém de quem eu gostei muito... alguém que eu nunca consegui esquecer..."

"Quem? Que aconteceu?"

"Até tu apareceres..."

Brandon aproxima-se de Mina e beijam-se... ela sente algo estranho...

"Bem..."

"O que foi?" pergunta Brandon

"Tive uma sensação super estranha..."

"Tipo o que?"

"Não sei... algo estranho..."

"Eu acho que estou mesmo apaixonado por ti, sabes?"

"Eu também... tenho uma sensação estranha em relação a ti... acho que é amor..."

Mina aproxima-se de Brandon que a abraça muito, como se não quisesse que ela se afastasse dele nunca...

"Nunca nos separaremos... juras?" diz Mina

"Se tu jurares... eu juro..."

"Eu juro..."

"Eu também juro..."

Uma promessa que é selada com um beijo... o mais doce de todos...

Durante as semanas seguintes tudo corria bem, Mina e Brandon eram inseparáveis, os demónios tinham desaparecido, por isso a Navegante de Vénus não actuava há já algum tempo, por isso Mina tinha muito mais tempo para namorar, até algo mudar...

"Oi Mina está tudo bem?" pergunta Rei

"Sim, porque?"

"Nada de especial..."

"Rei, tens alguma coisa para me contar..."

"Bem... eu vi hoje de manhã... o Brandon... parecia bastante desorientado..."

"Desorientado?"

"Sim! Parecia que se estava a sentir mal..."

"Onde é que o viste?"

"Naquele parque... abaixo do precipício..." 

"No parque?" veio à memória de Mina, Safira

Mina foi até casa de Brandon... quem lhe abriu a porta foi a mãe dele...

"Eu podia falar com o Saf... o Brandon?" pergunta Mina pensativa

"Vou chama-lo... espera um bocado."

Passados 10m, Brandon vem à porta...

"Mina, oi! Desculpa a demora, estava a dormir..."

"A esta hora?"

"Senti-me um pouco mal, durante a manhã..."

"Estás melhor agora? Que sentiste?" 

"Agora... Sim! Senti-me... apenas estranho... desculpa, mas preciso ficar sozinho." 

"Vou-me embora..."

"Obrigado Mina!"

"Amanhã vais às aulas?"

"Sou capaz... encontramo-nos lá!"

Mina foi embora e até chegar a casa... não conseguia parar de pensar no Brandon, era muito estranha aquela sua atitude, que será que tinha acontecido?

Mina algum tempo depois chegou a casa, dirigiu-se imediatamente para o seu quarto, pegou no telefone e digitou um numero...

"Está Mako?!"

"Oi Mina!"

"Que achas de sairmos hoje à tarde? Se não tiveres nada combinado, claro!"

"Eu ia sair com o Mário, mas pelos vistos precisas mais da minha ajuda que ele."

"Não é nada de especial, apetecia-me sair um bocado."

"Que se passa Mina?"

"Bem..."

"É o Brandon?"

"Mais ou menos..."

"Que fez ele?"

"Sei que ele não está bem, mas não me disse nada!"

"Então... pensa de forma positiva, se calhar está melhor!"

"Tens razão!

"Encontramo-nos logo à tarde! Onde?"

"Sei lá! Que achas do centro comercial?" 

"Sim! Perfeito junto à Florista 'Bela'? Ás quatro e meia?"

"Ok! Até logo Mako!"

"Até logo!!"

Mina passou o resto da tarde muito deprimida, não parava de pensar em Brandon e consequentemente em Safira, deitou-se na cama e começou a chorar, Artemisa que estava a dormir perto da janela, acordou...

"Mina?!"

"Sim?!" respondeu ela limpando as lágrimas 

"Que se passa, querida?"

"Que será que se passou com o Brandon?"

"Ainda estás assim por causa dele?" 

"A Rei disse-me que ele estava desorientado de manhã!"

"E??"

"Quando fui a casa dele, ele confirmou-me, mas não me disse mais nada referente ao estado dele, ele podia estar a morrer, mas não disse nada!"

"Se calhar, não estava a morrer... já pensaste nisso?"

"Sim... ele não confia em mim, se confia-se tinha-me dito o que se passava com ele!"

"Se calhar é algo que nem ele entende!"

"Estás a falar exactamente do que?"

"Dele... se calhar é alguma coisa com a família!"

"Não era isso que ias dizer! Achas que ele está doente? Será algo grave?"

"Mina não sejas tão dramática!"

"Tens razão não deve ser nada de grave!"

"Exacto!"

"Se não fosse nada de grave, ele tinha falado comigo!!" Mina recomeça a chorar

"Se calhar, ele não te quer magoar!" Mina chorando, não ouviu bem o que ela disse

"Achas que ele quer acabar??"

"Não!!!"

"Foi o que disseste! Porque disseste isso então?! Sabes de algo Artemisa?"

"Não! Mina pensa que pode ser algo embaraçoso para ele falar contigo..."

"Ele não me parece do tipo! Mas e... se tens razão... pode ser algo..."

"Vês?! Se for algo grave ele fala contigo!"

"Tu achas que é algo de grave??"

"Mina... esquece... deixa-me dormir!!"

Mina olha de repente para o relógio e vê que está atrasada, então desce as escadas a correr, calça os ténis e vai a correr até ao centro comercial, ao chegar à florista, Mako estava sentada nas escadas, de cabeça baixa...

"Desculpa!!!" diz Mina

"Podias ter avisado que ias chegar atras.... tiveste a chorar??" pergunta Mako

"Não! É impressão tua!"

Mina contou tudo a Mako, aquilo que Rei lhe tinha dito com pormenores, a atitude de Brandon em não lhe dizer nada... Mako fica calada durante algum tempo, deixando Mina preocupada e ansiosa por uma resposta... e finalmente Mako diz:

"Acho que não te deves preocupar com isso!"

"O que?"

"Se ele não te disse nada, não te deves preocupar."

"Mas eu estou preocupada, por ele não me ter dito nada!"

"Eu acho que se fosse algo grave, ele tinha-te contado."

"Eu também acho isso! Mas então que se passa com ele?"

"Tens a certeza que se passa alguma coisa??"

"Sim! Ele desorientado e ele não é do tipo de me deixar ir embora assim, parecia que ele estava à espera que eu não disse-se nada, como disse, mandou-me embora indirectamente, acho que ele me está a esconder algo!"

"Eu acho que te estás a preocupar em vão..." Mina fica pensativa enquanto Mako fala 

"... Se fosse algo grave ele tinha-te dito, tens de ser positiva..." continua Mako

"Mako tu já alguma vez falaste com o Brandon?"

"O que??"

"Já alguma vez falaste com ele?"

"Sim?!"

"Ele não te lembra ninguém?"

"Voltamos ao mesmo Mina??"

"E se ele está a recuperar as suas memórias, é normal ele ficar confuso, tal como o Darien ficou de início!"

"Desculpa ser eu a dizer-te isto, mas isso é impossível... tu lá no fundo sabes, não?!"

"Impossível não! Ele anda estranho! É a única razão que eu vejo!"

"Ele não te disse que se tinha sentido mal??"

"Sim disse!"

"Se calhar é isso, se calhar não passa de um mal estar!"

"Eu... se calhar tens razão."

"Mina, esquece o Safira, ele morreu, ele não volta!"

Durante essa noite na casa de Brandon...

-- Sonho --

"Estás a pedir um desejo?"

"O que?"

"Não sabes o que se deve fazer quando passa uma estrela cadente?"

"Acho que não!"

"Deve pedir-se um desejo..."

"Porque?"

"Não sei! Simplesmente pede.." 

-- Fim --

Brandon acorda de repente e ao se aperceber que tinha tido um sonho com Mina, ficou calmo, mas depois começou a pensar...

"Mas quem era aquele rapaz com ela? Ele é me bastante familiar, mas não consigo me lembrar de quem ele é! Estrelas cadentes??"

Brandon pensa naquele sonho, simplesmente como... um sonho... apenas esquece aquela noite e também aquele sonho...

-- Uma semana depois--

Tinha se passado uma semana, Brandon continuava a ter sonhos muito estranhos, estava cada vez mais curioso em relação ao rapaz que estava sempre com Mina neles. Agora nos seus sonhos apareciam novas personagens, muitas outras pessoas que para ele não passavam de enigmas, alguém a quem ele chamava irmão e uma mulher com quem ele também parecia ter uma relação muito solida, chamava-se Petsitt, pareciam entender-se muito bem...

Mina estava à espera de Brandon num café...

"Oi! Desculpa o atraso!" diz Brandon beijando Mina

"Não faz mal!"

"Que se passa? Estás a olhar assim para mim porque?"

"Por nada, devia ter alguma razão?!"

"Esqueci-me de alguma coisa, não foi?" diz Brandon angustiado

"Estava a brincar contigo, fofinho! Estás melhor?"

"Bem me parecia que tinhas de começar por tocar nisso!"

"Desculpa, só estou preocupada contigo..." diz Mina baixando a cabeça

"Mas, não tens de te preocupar, eu agora estou óptimo!"

"Era só isso que eu precisava ouvir!" Mina aproxima-se e beija Brandon

"Tu é que estás estranha..."

"Eu? Porque dizes isso?"

"Não sei, parece até que não nos víamos à uma eternidade..." de repente lembra-se

"Ok... Agora eu posso dizer que estás estranho... que se passa Brandon?"

"Brandon??" repete ele bastante estranho

"Estás bem?"

"Sim... claro!"

"Não parece! Que tens? E não queres tu que eu me preocupe?"

"Eu de repente tive um lapso... nada de especial!"

"Tens a certeza que estás bem?"

"Sim... Mina fala-me de ti!"

"O que?"

"Falas-me de ti? De como eras? Com quem estavas antes de me conhecer?"

"Que pergunta Brandon!"

"Apercebi-me que não sei quase nada de ti... nem de mim!"

"Brandon..."

"Fala-me de ti..."

"Antes de te conhecer?"

"Sim... que fazias antes de me conhecer, como eras?"

"Era como sou agora..."

"Tinhas algum namorado?"

Mina suspira e diz que não...

"Conheces-me à muito tempo, não é?"

"Nem por isso, mais ou menos um mês."

"Achas que eu estou diferente? Recordo-te alguém?" 

"Brandon porque essas perguntas todas?"

"Responde-me."

"Se queres que te diga que sim... sim!"

"Quem?"

"Brandon..."

"Eu lembro-me de me teres dito uma vez que eu te lembrava alguém de quem tu tinhas gostado muito, quem?"

"Porque queres falar nisso agora?"

"Porque sim."

"Brandon... desculpa, mas eu não quero falar nisso."

Mina levanta-se e vai embora, Brandon tinha percebido que tinha tocado na ferida e que essa ferida ainda não estava bem cicatrizada...

Mina chegou a casa, foi para o seu quarto e deitou-se na cama a pensar, veio-lhe à cabeça o Safira e o Brandon com a sua súbita curiosidade sobre a sua vida de antigamente, o seus amores, principalmente o seu amor por Safira, doía demais falar sobre isso, por isso começou a evitar Brandon, arranjava desculpas para os encontros. 

Com isto passou mais um mês, Mina andava triste, pois apesar de lhe doer falar de Safira, também sofria por estar longe de Brandon...

-- No quarto de Mina --

O telefone toca, Mina vai a correr e parece desapontada quando atende...

"Mina é a Mako!"

"Oi... what's up?"

"Nada de especial, acho apenas que o Mário anda a enganar-me."

"O que? O Mário?"

"Sim. Ele ultimamente não tem tido nenhum tempo para mim!"

"E por isso anda a enganar-te?? Vocês não tiveram juntos ainda ontem?"

"Sim... mas ele só teve um bocado da tarde, à noite arranjou uma desculpa qualquer e deixou-me pendurada, sozinha!"

"Que desculpa?"

"Que tens tu haver com isso?"

"O que?"

"Estou a brincar contigo! Ele disse que tinha de ir até ao Crow Center!" 

"Pois... a meio da noite é estranho. Espera ai, que estavam vocês a fazer?"

"Mina!! Ele deve pelos vistos ter preferido outra qualquer a mim!"

"Se calhar até teve mesmo de ir até lá!"

"Temos maneira de descobrir..."

"Ai é? Como? Espera ai outra vez... temos??"

"Ouvi-o combinar algo ontem para hoje no café Luar, por volta das 14h."

"E?"

"Ele fez tudo para eu não perceber com quem ele estava a falar!"

"Se calhar era com um colega."

"Tens razão... com uma colega."

"Que queres de mim??"

"Que venhas comigo ao café, descobrir com quem vai ter... por favor!"

"Mas..."

".... Por favor Mina!!!"

"Sabes que eu não consigo dizer-te que não!"

"Fixe! Ás 13.30 na esquina do café. Ok?"

"Ok! Até logo!"

-- 13.30 --

"Mina! Estava a ver que nunca mais chegavas!" diz Mako

"Ele já chegou?"

"Sim, mas..."

"O que foi agora??"

"Não tenho coragem para entrar!"

"Ai meu Deus! Que queres então que eu faça?!"

"Tu também o conheces não é?! Entras e vais para o lado onde ele está, vês com quem ele está acompanhado e se ele te vir vais cumprimenta-lo, se não vens ter comigo!" 

"Nem penses!

"Por favor!! Eu tenho de ter a certeza!" 

"Ok! Tu... graças a esta figura que eu vou fazer, nunca mais me vais negar um favor!"

"Sim, agora vai lá!"

"Já vou tem calma!!" 

Mina entra no café e olha lá para o fundo, a última vez que ali tinha estado, tinha sido com Darien e tinha encontrado Safira, ela viu Mário de longe, via-se que estava acompanhado, ele viu-a e riu-se para ela, ela foi na sua direcção...

"Oi Mário! Que fazes por aqui?" diz Mina

"Estou com um amigo... eu acho que vocês se conhecem!" diz Mário

"Lembras-te de mim?" diz Brandon

"Sim..." responde Mina

"Viste a Mako?" pergunta Mário

"Devia ter visto?" pergunta Mina

"Quando estava a vir para o café vi-a ai na esquina." diz Brandon

"Vou ver se ela ainda lá está... Mina fazes companhia ao meu... nosso amigo?"

"Claro que ela faz Mário!" responde Brandon

"Não posso... tenho de ir para casa..."

"Como já é hábito..." responde Brandon (entretanto Mário escapa-se)

"Porque estás a falar assim comigo?" pergunta Mina

"Senta-te!" diz Brandon

"Que queres?"

"Falar contigo... posso?"

"Claro..."

"Nunca mais disseste nada..."

"Tu também não!"

"Estava á espera que tu dissesses..."

"Eu também..."

"Que se passou entre nós, Mina? Porque nos afastamos assim?"

"Porque é que tu me afastaste assim?"

"Mina, se queres ter uma relação seria comigo, temos de começar desde o principio, eu quero saber tudo sobre ti, quero que tu te interesses por mim, como eu por ti..."

"Eu interesso-me por ti, preocupo-me contigo, mas tu... pareces não entender..."

"Eu gosto muito de ti Mina e não te quero fora da minha vida..."

"Nem eu quero estar longe de ti..."

"Porque dificultamos tudo sempre?"

"Eu quero estar contigo, só isso..."

"Eu também quero estar contigo e se não queres falar daquilo que tanto te magoa... não faz mal, eu não me importo..."

"Eu quero... quero deixar tudo claro, entre nós!"

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim..." 

Brandon aproxima-se de Mina, beija-a e diz:

"Falamos sobre isso amanhã, agora, hoje, quero tranquilidade, estar apenas contigo..."

"Ok! Amo-te!"

"Eu também... te amo!"

Mina e Brandon beijam-se...

Passado algum tempo, saem do café em direcção ao templo...

"Foi aqui..." diz Mina

"O que?" pergunta Brandon

"Demos o nosso primeiro beijo aqui!"

"Eu sei!" responde Brandon beijando em seguida Mina

"Agora já demos aqui um segundo beijo..." diz Brandon fazendo Mina rir

"Que viemos aqui fazer?" pergunta Mina

"Queremos começar tudo de novo não é? Então, arranjas melhor do que começarmos também no mesmo sitio?"

"Tu és maluco, mas eu adoro-te!"

Mina e Brandon ficam ali durante toda a noite, abraçados e aos beijos, como se vivessem só um para o outro, ambos se amavam muito e isso era o mais importante!

-- Templo - 14h -- 

Mina e Brandon tinham combinado encontrar-se ali no dia seguinte, Mina queria contar-lhe tudo, desde Allan até o seu último grande amor... Safira...

Mina chegou um pouco mais cedo, para se encontrar com Rei...

"Oi Chris, a Rei está por ai?"

"Sim... deve estar lá dentro a meditar..."

Mina entrou dentro do templo e encontrou Rei numa sala a meditar...

"Rei, interrompo?" pergunta Mina

"Claro que não!" diz Rei sorrindo

"Podemos falar?"

"Claro, que te preocupa?"

"É exactamente esse o problema, eu não sei..."

"Como?"

"Bem... eu sei mais ou menos..."

"Conta..."

"Lembras-te do Brandon? Voltamos a andar ontem, mas..."

"Que se passa?"

"Eu quando estou com ele, não consigo deixar de pensar no Safira..."

"Isso é injusto para com o Brandon, Mina!"

"Eu sei, por isso vou-lhe contar tudo hoje, mas eu gostava de saber porque relaciono tanto o Safira com o Brandon..."

"Onde é que tu vês semelhanças entre os dois?"

"Em tudo! Ou quase tudo, eles exteriormente são muito diferentes, mas interiormente... eles têm a mesma maneira de pensar, de sorrir, até sinto o beijo do Safira quando beijo o Brandon... é muito estranho..."

Rei, volta-se e aparecem algumas chamas à sua frente:

"Fogo sagrado, mostra-me onde está o Safira..." diz Rei

Rei diz algumas palavras em japonês e Mina vê o rosto de Safira no fogo... 

"... Impossível..." diz Rei

"Que viste?" pergunta Mina

"Rei desculpa, mas está ali um rapaz à procura da sua amiga." diz Chris

"Deve ser o Brandon... desculpa Rei, tenho de ir..."

Rei queria ver Brandon e por isso acompanha Mina até Brandon...

Mina e Brandon beijam-se e Rei sorri discretamente...

"Obrigado, pela tua ajuda, ligo-te mais tarde para me dizeres o que viste." diz Mina

"Mina, tens muita sorte, tu é que ainda não o sabes!" diz Rei sorrindo para Mina

Brandon e Mina foram para as traseiras do templo, um lindo jardim, com um rio e uma ponte, aquela maravilhosa paisagem trazia a tranquilidade necessária.

Mina estava pronta a contar a sua vida a Brandon, mas estaria ele pronto para ouvir?

"Brandon, se é para começar sem segredos... queres que eu comece por o que?"

"Ias dizer alguma coisa."

"Não. Estava a pensar por onde começar..."

"Fala-me de ti, é só isso que te peço."

"Queres que eu te fale... antes de te conhecer tive dois grandes amores... o primeiro chamava-se Allan, conheci-o em Londres onde estive durante algum tempo, voltei por causa dele, apaixonou-se pela minha melhor amiga, não aguentei intrometer-me entre eles e por isso voltei... em relação ao meu segundo amor... que posso dizer, ele morreu, mas sempre ficou comigo, nunca o esqueci, ele foi muito importante para mim, talvez até mais do que o próprio Allan... até te conhecer... sofria" 

Mina derramou algumas lágrimas, o que deixou Brandon triste

"Desculpa Mina por te ter..." Mina interrompe Brandon beijando-o

"Eu não quero mentiras nem tristezas... apenas quero ser feliz contigo..."

Brandon sorri e Mina lembra-se de Safira... 

-- Casa de Brandon – Quarto --

Brandon tinha uma visita... permanecia deitado na sua cama, estava triste, mas por outro lado contente, ela confiava nele...

... Mas pelos vistos não tinha revelado algumas coisas a Mina... 

"Não achas que devias contar-lhe a verdade?"

"Não me chateeis com isso agora..."

"Não te entendo! Gostas dela ou não?"

"Sim!"

"Porque não lhe dizes..."

"... Fazes-me um favor?"

"Claro, que queres?"

"Por hoje... deixa-me com os meus pensamentos!"

"Safira, não mudaste nada!"

"Brandon!"

"Ou isso... continuas a guardar tudo para ti, mesmo o que sabes que deves falar."

"Petsitt, eu gosto dela, mas..."

"O que??"

"Ela é muito importante para mim, mas antes tenho de saber se confia mesmo em mim, eu tenho de saber se posso mesmo confiar nela..."

"Do que é que estás a falar?"

"Ela é uma navegante e ela ainda não me falou disso!"

"O que é que tu tens haver com isso?"

"O que?"

"Incomoda-te ela ser uma guerreira navegante?"

"Não..."

"Então o que raio te impede de lhe contar que és aquele por quem ela chora!!"

"Chora?!"

"Quando 'morreste' ela soube da nossa relação e veio falar comigo."

"O que??"

-- Conversa --

"Eu sei que gostavas muito dele, se calhar até mais do que eu..." diz Mina

"Eu gostava muito do Safira, mas não entendo porque estás aqui..." diz Petsitt

"Eu gostava de te perguntar uma coisa..."

"Diz logo, não andes às voltas!"

"Sentiste o Safira aqui no Planeta Terra?"

"Não! Porque perguntas isso?"

"Eu tenho me lembrado dele com muita frequência ultimamente, parece que ele está cada vez mais perto de mim."

"Desculpa dizer-te, mas se ele voltasse... eu seria a primeira que ele iria procurar!"

"Acredito que sim... por isso estou aqui..." Mina começa a chorar

"Eu senti-o quando ele morreu... doeu muito... talvez também o sinta a renascer..."

"Promete-me, se ele voltar... dizes-me!! Por favor... Promete-me!!"

"Claro!!"

-- Fim --

"Eu não cumpri o que lhe tinha prometido..."

"E eu é que sou adivinho... tinhas razão!"

"Eu senti-te e tu vieste imediatamente ter comigo!"

"Acho que tens razão vou contar-lhe... mas..."

"O que Safira... desculpa... And..."

"Não faz mal! Tenho medo... de a magoar com esta revelação..."

"Safira, desculpa perguntar-te... já pensaste em procurar o teu irmão?"

"Ele está vivo??" perguntou Safira agitado 

Esta pergunta ficou no ar... Petsitt não lhe respondeu apenas lhe disse adeus...

-- Quarto de Mina --

Nessa mesma noite, na varanda, uma sombra vagueava...

"Será uma boa altura? Ela dorme! Que anjo fui eu magoar?" pensa Safira

"Quem está ai?" pergunta Mina

"Sou... sou... Eu!"

Safira, abre a janela e aparece à frente de Mina que ao vê-lo começa a chorar...

"Safira??" pergunta Mina chorando copiosamente

"Sim... mas eu tenho de te dizer algo..."

Mina salta da cama e vai a correr até Safira, abraça-o fortemente e ele tenta beija-la...

"Não!" Diz Mina

"Porque? Já não gostas de mim?"

"Não é isso... eu ando com alguém!"

"Pois..." diz Safira rindo interiormente

"Desculpa..."

Safira tenta contar a Mina que ele era Brandon, mas as palavras não lhe saem, então ele vai até à varanda, Mina segue-o, olham para o céu e vêm uma estrela cadente...

"Parece que nos perseguem!" diz Safira sorrindo

"Era disto que eu sentia mais falta, sabes?" diz Mina

"Do que? Das estrelas cadentes??"

"Também... mas principalmente de ti... do teu sorriso..."

"Eu queria dizer-te..."

"O que? Á quanto tempo estás aqui na Terra?"

"Há já algum tempo..."

"Demoras-te muito para vir ter comigo!!" diz Mina a brincar

"Espero que esse teu namorado te mereça..."

"O que? Falas como se te tivesses a despedir!"

"Eu estou a despedir-me!! Desculpa Mina, mas não consigo!"

"Não consegues? O que? É para isto que vens aqui?!"

"Não consigo magoar-te!" Safira voa até ao prédio da frente

"Se não querias magoar-me... porque APARECES-TE?!! De novo na minha vida..."

"Desculpa, mas não consigo!"

"Eu odeio-te Safira!!"

"Não odeias não!"

"Eu queria tanto odiar-te!!" diz Mina a derramar uma lágrima

"Mas não consegues... amas-me demais para isso..."

"Eu sei! Por isso te peço... não desapareças outra vez da minha vida..."

"Não vou desaparecer da tua vida, estou mais perto do que pensas!" 

Mina não consegue dormir, passa a madrugada e o início da manhã a chorar... 

"Como pode ele magoar-me tanto?! E eu... como posso ama-lo tanto?!"

No dia seguinte Mina marca um encontro com Brandon às 9horas...

"Mina, não podia ser um bocadinho mais tarde!! Tenho sono!!" diz Brandon

"Podes ir dormir, já a seguir. Só tenho de te dizer uma coisa antes... eu..."

"Tu?? O que foi??" diz Brandon a bocejar

"Eu quero... acabar..."

"O QUE??" pergunta Brandon caindo da cadeira

Mina levanta-se e sai a chorar a correr...

"Como posso eu estar a fazer isto?! Mas tinha de ser!" pensa Mina

"Será que o Safira... é a causa disto?! Maldito Safira!!"

Mina vai até ao templo falar com Rei sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido e Brandon vai até casa da Petsitt, para falar com ela...

-- Templo --

"Rei acabei tudo com o Brandon, porque ontem vi o Safira..." diz Mina

"Estás a brincar comigo??" diz Rei super zangada

"Porque? Devia estar?"

"És assim tão estúpida que ainda não te apercebeste!!"

"O que??"

"Gostas do Brandon?"

"Sim, claro... mas o sentimento que sinto pelo Safira é muito maior..."

"O Safira e o Brandon..."

"O que? Continua!"

"... São a mesma pessoa!"

"O que?" pergunta Mina inquieta

"Ele reencarnou num terrestre, recuperou as suas memórias algum tempo depois, apercebeu-se da sua identidade perdida, conseguiu reaver os seus poderes..."

"Porque não me disse nada?"

"Teve medo da tua reacção talvez..."

"Ele disse que não me queria magoar!"

"Vês!!"

"Eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida!"

"Tu não... ele, ele não te disse nada... tu não és bruxa..."

"Mas não posso deixar as coisas assim!"

"Exacto! Luta pela tua felicidade!!"

"Obrigado Rei!!"

-- No pátio do prédio de Petsitt --

"Então, Safira contaste-lhe?" pergunta Petsitt

"Não!"

"Porque não?"

"Ela acabou tudo com o Brandon..."

"Desculpa?!"

"A Mina acabou hoje o namoro com o Brandon."

""ptimo! Eu disse-te que devias ter lhe contado a verdade!"

"Não consegui... tive medo!"

"E agora não há nada a fazer!"

"Como não há nada a fazer?"

"Ela acabou com o Brandon, por causa do Safira..."

"O que??"

"Ontem à noite o Safira foi até casa dela... ela chorou ao ver o Safira!"

"Por favor!!"

"Ela não deixou que o Safira a beija-se por causa do Brandon por muito que ela quisesse e eu sei que ela queria, por isso ela acabou tudo com o Brandon!"

"E que fizeste tu?"

"Quem?"

"Safira!!"

"O Safira cobarde como é, fugiu... com a desculpa de não a querer magoar!"

"Tu és um grande parvalhão!!"

"Como?? Cuidado com os nomes que chamas!"

"Tu és o Brandon... ou esqueces-te?! Tu... Safira... és o Brandon!!!"

"Que queres dizer com isso?"

"És mesmo... tu podes contar-lhe a verdade! Às vezes resulta!!"

"Petsitt... porque estás tão danada comigo?"

"Porque és o maior parvalhão, idiota que eu já conheci! Quando recuperas-te as tuas memórias, não devias ter vindo ter comigo! Mas sim com ela! Tu amas-a! Deves-lhe a confiança que queres dela!!"

"Tens razão! Obrigado Petsitt!!"

Mina ao sair do templo de Rei, foi em direcção à casa de Brandon, mas não teve coragem, nem sequer para mandar uma pedrinha à janela dele como os alunos de liceu ou para assobiar feito uma adolescente apaixonada, sentou-se num banco que dava para o quarto dele e esperou por um sinal...

Safira tinha vindo da casa de Petsitt e por isso por um caminho que dava à rua onde se encontrava Mina, ia muito nervoso, como se algo fosse acontecer, uma sensação estranha que nunca tinha experimentado até agora, ao chegar à rua que dava para sua casa, olhou para o fundo da rua... lá estava ela... deitada no banco... olhando para o céu... o seu cabelo deslizava pelo banco... até ao chão... 

Safira reverteu a sua forma para Brandon e sem Mina se aperceber aproximou-se, ela estava distraída a olhar para as estrelas, a ver o seu planeta guardião, pensava em coisas como: "Com que então planeta do amor?! Eu que sou a guerreira do amor, tenho cá uma sorte! Imagino aqueles que estão dependentes dele!" Safira que conseguia ler pensamentos, colocou-se sobre Mina, assustando-a como tudo e diz:

"Eu sou um dependente do Planeta Vénus, sabias?" e beija Mina

"Que tenho eu haver com isso?" responde Mina

"Tenho de te contar algo, que já guardo há muito tempo..."

"Fala..." diz Mina a rir

"Estás por acaso a rir-te de mim?"

"Não! Fala!"

"Sabes, é assim... tu... bem... eu... como posso dizer isto? Porra! Eu..."

"Diz simplesmente!!" diz Mina a sorrir

"Agora eu digo... eu..."

"É assim tão difícil dizeres... eu sou o Safira?"

"É... tenho de ter tempo, para me mentalizar... tenho de pensar na tua..."

"Que foi?"

"Tu disseste... já sabias que eu era... o Safira?"

"Só soube à meia hora!"

"Adoro-te!" Brandon beija Mina

"Agora não sei o que te chamar! Brandon ou Safira?"

"Preferes qual?"

"Se são ambos a mesma pessoa... Que achas de Brandon Safira, como nome?"

"Já te disse que te adoro?!" 

Brandon abraça Mina e assim ficam... até a mãe reparar que era ele, que estava na rua aquela hora da noite... ele levou Mina a casa... despediram-se com um beijo...

Fim! Não!!

-- Parque --

"Este lugar é muito importante para mim!!" diz Safira

"Para mim também! Foi aqui que te conheci!" responde Mina

"Amo-te! Nunca te separes de mim!"

"Não faças esse tipo de promessas!!"

"Porque? Não acreditas em mim! Que nunca te deixarei?"

"Dão azar! Pensa na última promessa... no que aconteceu!"

"Agora sou feliz... sou humano... mais ou menos! Amo alguém que gosta de mim! Vivo em paz! Finalmente sou feliz!"

"Eu também sou feliz... espero nunca mais sofrer... e se tu tiveres comigo..."

"Se eu estiver contigo... isso prometo-te... nunca irás sofrer!! Amo-te muito!"

"Eu amo-te ainda mais!" diz Mina deitando a língua de fora

Safira não resiste, abraça-a e beijam-se, passam assim o resto daquele tão alegre dia, passam o melhor dia da vida de cada um, o início de uma nova vida a dois! Cheia de alegrias, beijos e principalmente muita paz... tranquilidade... 

E dai talvez não tanta!!!

Fim

Oi! Começo por dizer que os personagens deste fic são de propriedade de seus respectivos criadores e empresas e não há intenção alguma de obter lucro através deste dele, só se destina unicamente ao entretenimento dos fãs.

Eu quero agradecer a todos aqueles que leram o meu fic até ao fim, quer dizer que não foi tão mau assim!!

Agradeço a todos os que me ajudaram a ganhar coragem para o publicar...

Obrigado Deborah, a minha grande miga BlackStar! AngelofDeath... tu és estranho, misterioso, mas és um espectáculo de amigo, o melhor que alguém pode arranjar, também te agradeço Rui! 

Andji... eu queria agradecer-te, foste tu que me deste a ideia para este fic e nem sabes disso! Mesmo assim se por acaso leres isto, obrigado, foste sempre um grande amigo e eu sei que gostas muito de mim tal como eu de ti! És um autêntico anjo! 

A todos os outros que me influenciaram e a quem o colocou na net... MUITO OBRIGADO!!!

Quem não gosta desta minha junção Mina e Safira desculpem, mas eu sempre gostei muito do Safira e acho que não há ninguém que possa dizer que ele era mau ou um parvalhão, eu gostei bastante dos episódios em que ele apareceu e quando ele morreu eu quase chorei. Tadinho!! 

Eu gosto de receber mails especialmente com as vossas opiniões, tentem ser o mais claros possível, se por exemplo não gostaram do fic porque não, eu tentarei melhorar os meus fics com a vossa ajuda. E dêem-me ideias para outros fics se quiserem! 

Espero receber as vossas criticas boas e até más!! Aqui está o meu mail...

kittyblue@iol.pt

Caso queiram falar comigo sem ser através do e-mail...

O meu nr no icq é o: 145672919 e o nickname que uso é KittyBlue (tb no mirc) 

Muitos Beijinhos para todos!! KittyBlue


End file.
